


When Words Fail

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: A rare disease in which the subject starts growing flowers both in and outside of their body. The disease has an ninety three percent mortality rate and the only known cure is falling in love with someone and having said love requited.Evan Hansen is slowly dying and his friends are trying to find a way to stop this.





	When Words Fail

'September first, 2017

Dear Therapist Assigned Diary,

I believe I'm a good person, I mean I try to be at least. But in some past life I must have done something awful, how else could I explain the plant life inside my body? 

The worst thing about having Hanahaki isn't the flowers though. It's when I go to bed at night and think about the possibility I'm not going to wake up the next morning. Then Mom would find me and I don't think I could live, well whatever the life after death version of live is, knowing I hurt mom like that. Any day now, it's going to happen and while I don't act like it, I'm freaking terrified every second I'm awake. There's at somebody at school...they might be able to help cure me but I can't bring myself to even talk to them. Unless I spontaneously grow the courage to talk to them I'm pretty sure I'm going to die sad, alone and covered in flowers. Besides they're amazing and perfect and I'm just...me. 

Okay I should probably start getting dressed so I don't miss the bus today. I've had this cast for three days now, you'd think I'd know how to get a shirt on with it by now but that just goes to show how much of a loser I am.

-Sincerely Me'

Evan sighed, setting the book aside before standing up and making his way over to the dresser where a set of clothes were laid out from the previous night. As he struggled into his pajamas Evan let out a loud groan when he bumped into the dresser and knocked the lamp that sat on top of it onto his foot.

"You know God if you're going to kill me I'd appreciate you did it before I had to go to school." Evan didn't get any response as he fell back onto his bed, arms sprawled and his shirt half way off. "But then again that would imply I had that kind of luck."


End file.
